I Always Knew You Were a Hero
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Velma isn’t used to getting attention from guys, especially guys like Casey, star pitcher on the local College Baseball team. But when Casey proves too much for Velma, who will be there to comfort her? And when Casey proves more persistent than Velma had
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Scooby Doo, or any of the characters connected with it. I also do not claim to be an expert on the series, spin-offs, or movies. If I make any major errors, feel free to let me know…but please be nice about it. This is my first Scooby Doo Story. _

* * *

Chapter One: When Good Dates go Bad

There was passion in the air. In the close confines of Casey's VW Bug the air was thick with the heat of short quick breaths. His tongue played against the soft lips of his date, his hands coursed through her soft brown hair. She was slightly awkward, and the 25 year old could tell she had very little experience, but that was alright. After all, she was a few years younger than him.

The date was going very well, they had gone to a movie…he'd already forgotten what it was, the film wasn't important. The movie had been followed by dinner at an old fashioned Ice Cream place, and then he'd driven her out here to this abandoned lot, Perfect for some quality time alone. She'd been a bit nervous at first, but he knew he could help her relax. They'd only been here for around fifteen minutes. It had taken a little while to get her warmed up to the idea of kissing him, but once he'd talked her into it, he moved in quickly. She was pretty cute, in that nerdy girl sort of way. That was why he had asked her out to begin with. Plus inexperienced girls like her were fairly easy to persuade by the date's end, if you know what I mean.

The brown haired girl pulled out of the kiss, a bright blush staining her cheeks as she adjusted her glasses, barely able to breath. She gave a slow gulp, shyly readjusting her glasses, her chocolate eyes shifting sideways to glance out the tiny car's rear window. In a timid voice she scarcely breathed out, "J-jinkies…"

"What?" Casey asked, a cute crooked smile upon his thin lips. He ran a hand through hair like black velvet, his blue eyes shined in the pale moonlight. She was cute when she got all awkward like this.

Velma simply shook her head slowly, "Nothing. Just…jinkies! I've never…well, I've never been on a date like this before!"

It wasn't that Velma hadn't ever been on a date before. She'd gone out with a couple guys, mostly fellow nerds. Members of the chess club, the president of the Science club, but never anyone like Casey! Casey, the blue eyed angel of the community college baseball team! The only pitcher in 20 years to pitch a no hitter wasn't exactly what she considered in her league. Men like this never paid attention to girls like Velma. Usually, they went after girls more like Daphne.

The brunette thought of her red headed best friend. She never would have gone out with Casey had it not been for Daphne's insistence! The plan had originally been for Daphne and Fred to come along too, a sort of double date. But at the last second, Fred had had to cancel.

Casey flashed Velma that dreamy smile again as he moved in closer, causing her to shift uneasily. Something about this date seemed just a little rushed to her. He planted a kiss on her lips as he whispered, "Hey, it's cool. Don't be so tense."

He reached a hand up to her shoulder, beginning to rub her back through the fabric of her orange sweater. Velma shrugged his hand off with an uncomfortable smile. Casey just shrugged, smiled at her again, and leaned in to continue the kissing. His tongue pressed into her mouth as he pulled her close. She returned the kiss a little awkwardly, not quite sure what she should be doing with her own tongue.

But then, things went from awkward to extremely uncomfortable. Casey began to slide one hand up the back of Velma's sweater, the other hand slid up her leg, coming dangerously close to the hemline of her skirt. The bespectacled girl pulled back sharply, eyes wide, "H-hey! What do you think you're doing!"

"Making out." Casey replied calmly, looking at her like she was stupid. "Oh, I get it. You really haven't gone out much, have you?" He let out a small laugh, "Still the big V? Haven't lost your innocence, huh?"

Velma blushed brightly as she pulled away, "That's none of your business!"

Casey grabbed her tight around the waist, pulling her close once more, "Don't worry. The Case-man can fix that. No need to be shy, Hun, I'll show you the ropes."

Velma tried again to pull away, "I got straight A's in biology…I think I know how it works! Now let go, I'm not interested!"

"Very funny," Casey said, though his expression was anything but amused, "Look, no one has every rejected me, and I'm not gonna loose my perfect average now."

He was hit with all the strength Velma could muster as she slapped him on the chest. He laughed as he ran a hand up under her skirt. However, his rejoicing was short lived as he received a stunning attack on a pressure point, leaving him in agony sprawled over the seats of his VW Bug.

Velma opened the door as quickly as she could, snatching her purse and running quickly towards the Mystery INC. headquarters. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she thought of what had nearly happened. The small handbag Daphne had loaned her was clutched tight against her chest as she raced through the dark.

"Man," Shaggy said to his faithful canine companion as he put the finishing touches on his triple-decker BLT, "like, without Freddy and Daphne…and with Velma out on a date…this place sure is quiet, huh Scoob?"

"Reah!" Scooby Doo agreed, nodding his head as he eyed his lanky friend's snack hungrily.

"Like, no way, man!" the scruffy looking youth said as he caught the Great Dane's gluttonous glance at his sandwich, "This is my snack! You make your own, man."

Shaggy laughed, turning away for a moment to get some mustard for his culinary creation. When he turned back, all that remained of his precious appetizer were a few crumbs. He slumped some as he looked at the large dog, an incriminating tomato seed still stuck on his maw. "Scooby Doo! You ate my sandwich!"

"Rho? Mre? Ruh-uh!" The Great Dane defended, shaking his hear, a hurt look upon his face.

"Well," Shaggy reasoned, "There's no one else here, so who else could it be?"

"Ri Runno." Scooby admitted, shrugging.

His human comrade sighed as an agitated growl emitted from his slender stomach, "Man, I haven't eaten in, like, hours. Let's go get some Ice Cream or something, 'kay, Scoob?"

"Roray!" the dog agreed enthusiastically. The two set out into the chill night air, not really caring that it was probably a little to cold out by now to get ice cream. Shaggy talked as they walked, and once and a while Scooby would bark out a reply. They talked about the usual things, which was better…Burger King or McDonalds, Dairy Queen or Brusters.

Suddenly Scooby stopped in his tracks, his keen canine senses having detected something his human comrade had failed to notice. "Relma!"

"Huh? What about Vel-" Shaggy didn't finish his sentence however, for at that moment a sniffling Velma ran right into him, sending both forms falling to the ground. "Velma? What're you doin' here? I thought you were on a date!"

The girl had lost her glasses when she fell, and was on her hands and knees, searching for her spectacles. She sniffled as she fumbled, blind without her lenses, "Oh! I was…"

It was then that Shaggy noticed his friend was crying. He spotted her glasses lying on the ground nearby and picked them up, taking her gently by the wrist so he could place the lenses in her hand, "You okay, Velms? What happened?"

"Nothing…" Velma lied as she kneeled, wiping her eyes and replacing the frames on her nose.

"You sure? Most people don't cry over nothin'," her friend replied, holding out a hand to help her up. A small sad smile crossed Velma's lips as she took his hand and climbed to her feet. It was good to have a friend after an experience like she'd just had, and she was glad she didn't have to walk alone anymore.

"Oh, Shaggy," She sighed and tried to keep from sliding into a fresh onslaught of tears, "It was awful! H-he…"

Her hippie friend looked at her full of concern. He knew he was no match for a jock, but so help him if anyone hurt Velma…or any of his friends for that matter… He braced himself for the worst as he asked, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Really," She added with a small, reassuring smile, "He tried…but…I managed to fight him off."

"That's good." Shaggy said with a sigh of relief. He hadn't really wanted to pick a fight with a jock, it was a frightening idea, "Well, Scoob and I were going to get some ice cream. Wanna tag along?"

Velma nodded, glad to be in the company of friends. Scooby, who had been listening the whole time, showing his concern with a soft whimper and a nuzzle of Velma's hand, gave an excited pant at the renewal of their mission. It was off to get ice cream, and Scooby soon forgot the slightly neglected feeling he had had being ignored by Shaggy upon Velma's arrival.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow…I've never written such a long first chapter, lol. Please review. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. If any of you would be kind enough as to tell me if you know their age differences, I'm thinking Velma is about 21, 22 in this story. Also, yeah…the pairing is kinda obvious. Also note that, for the sheer fact that I HATE what they did to my poor Scrappy, I am pretending the first movie never happened! Or at least that it didn't end the way they had it end…I may make some reference to the movies though…I dunno yet just what its based on. Lol. Oh…what're their last names too, if you would be so kind?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Scooby Doo._

* * *

Chapter 2: Ice Cream with Friends

"Man, I can't believe Daphne would set you up with a guy like that…" Shaggy said sullenly, shaking his head as Velma finished telling her story. Scooby mimicked his friend's gesture, all the while inching towards the human's milkshake.

Velma sat across from Shaggy and Scooby, an ice cream Sunday sitting untouched before her, slowly melting away into a swirling pool of brown and white. She had a tiny screw driver in her hand and was repairing the glasses she was helpless without. An earpiece had come loose during her fall. She stopped her repairs and looked at the blurred form of Shaggy, "I don't think she knew he was like that. Daphne wouldn't have set me up with him if she had known."

"Well, I guess you're right…" Shaggy reasoned, snatching the shake away from the Great Dane in the nick of time, "But wasn't Fred on some team with him in high school? You'd think the guy would have, like, a reputation for trying to pull that stuff he pulled with you."

Velma glanced out the window. Between the pouring rain and the lack of eyewear she couldn't make out a thing, but just the same she didn't want to look directly at Shaggy. He had a point, and she knew it. The logical side that said that someone must have known Casey's true nature argued with the loyal side that said her friends wouldn't have let her go out with a creep like that if they had known.

"But hey," Shaggy said with a smile, sensing her downward swoop of emotion, "Like, at least you're okay, right? That jerk won't try anything like that again!"

"Yeah. You're right," the bob-haired girl replied, only half believing that it was really over. Something about Casey had frightened her beyond just the immediate moment…

* * *

"Freddie?" Daphne sighed as she turned in a cascade of fiery hair to her boyfriend, "Don't you feel the least bit guilty ducking out on our double date with Velma?" 

Fred stood looking up at the stars, leaning on a railing near the beach, "Nah. Velms can take care of herself. Besides, I didn't just duck out, I really did have something come up."

The red haired girl stretched and roller her eyes at her blond beau. "Yeah, yeah. You're parent's anniversary…I know. But still…Casey can be a bit of a…well, he can be a bit forward. And Velma's so quiet! I'm not sure if it was a good idea to set them up."

"Don't worry Daph!" He continued to reassure her as he pushed away from the railing and walked to her side, wrapping his arms around her, "Casey's a great guy."

It was then that the sky seemed to tear apart, sending a torrent of rain down upon the pair. Fred pulled his jacket up over his head in an attempt to keep dry, Daphne crowded under the coat with him, and they hurried towards a nearby picnic shelter.

* * *

Before long, Shaggy had finished his milkshake, an order of fries, and a giant burger. Scooby had gulped down an ice cream cone so tall it was a wonder it didn't scrape the ceiling. Velma had finished the repairs to her glasses, and had picked through about half of her Sunday. 

"Man, that sure hit the spot!" Shaggy exclaimed with a stretch and a yawn, "How about you, Velms? Did you enjoy your Sunday?"

"Yeah." Velma said with a small smile, though most of the ice cream had turned to soup in the bottom of the bowl.

Scooby was eying the melted dessert with a mournful expression, unable to believe that such a waste could occur. He looked from Velma to Shaggy, and when he was sure no one was looking, he pulled the melted ice cream in his direction and began to eat the liquid remains.

Shaggy was paying little attention to his dog at the moment; he was still worried about Velma, who seemed less fine than she was letting on, "Like, Velma, maybe we should get back to Mystery Inc. You could probably use some TV or something to wind down.

The bespectacled girl's smile widened some, and she looked genuinely glad of his offer, which she readily accepted, "Sure. That'd be great Shaggy."

"Right. Just let me pay the bill, and, like, we can go." The tall boy took the check and paid for their food, not even thinking twice about paying Velma's bill as well. Scooby had by this point finished off the liquid remains of the girl's Sunday, and was licking his lips clean. Shaggy returned to the table, a small bag of take out in his hand, just in case he got hungry for a snack later, "Okay, like, ready to go?"

Scooby looked up with a nod, "Reah. Ready."

The lanky young man let out a small laugh as he spotted a drop of chocolate sauce on the dog's nose, which had apparently been overlooked as Scooby was licking the last of the ice cream from his face. The dog went cross eyed trying to see what was so amusing, the caught the chocolate drop with his tongue and pulled it into his mouth. Velma, despite what had occurred earlier, had to laugh of the antics of her friends.

The trio exited the restaurants and began the trek back to headquarters. It was still pouring, and neither of the humans had an umbrella with them, so they broke into a light jog to prevent becoming too soaked.

A short while later the friends darted into the warmth and dryness of Mystery Inc. HQ. Scooby promptly shook himself dry, splattering the two humans with more water, and the stench of wet dog.

Velma laughed as Shaggy squeezed the water from his scruffy sand colored locks and gave Scooby a playful reprimand, "Like, watch it Scoob! I don't think I can soak up any more water!"

The Great Dane sniggered playfully with a grin at his friend, and then padded over to a place near a heater to lie down and dry the rest of the water from his fur. Velma went upstairs to change out of their wet threads, not wanting to catch cold, and Shaggy took his take out bag to the fridge.

Once he had deposited the bag, he went to the upstairs closet, took a towel, and tossed it to Scooby, who promptly toweled himself off rather than wait for the heat to do the job of drying him. Now it was time for Shaggy to worry about getting himself changed, so he went to his room, and searched his closet, pulling out another of his favorite green shirts, and brown pants.

Fully dried and ready to just chill out and watch some TV, the hippie walked downstairs once more. The television was already on, and he could hear the sound of some educational program on the television…something to do with chemistry. He smiled as he thought of how that was just like Velma, to chill out by watching a chemistry show.

Velma also had changed into another one of her strangely identical outfits. She was sitting on the couch, dozing off slightly, exhausted from the days events. Shaggy couldn't help but notice how cute she looked, her eyes shut behind her glasses, head nestled against the corner of the back of the couch. Her mouth was opened just slightly as soft breathes drifted in and out, occasionally a small snore escaping. She'd probably be a bit embarrassed if she knew she snored, Shaggy thought.

The tall boy went to the closet, retrieving a light blanket, and covered Velma with it. He removed her glasses carefully and turned off the television, not wanting to wake her. The sudden absence of droning narration, however, drew Velma from her nap. She blinked and looked up at her friend, stretching slightly, "Hmmm?" She let out a small yawn as she fumbled to replace her glasses on her face, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah." Shaggy said with a nod, a small smile on his face, "But, like, hey…it's almost nine, you probably are tired with the day you had."

Velma smiled at him and looked at the blanket she was covered in, "You were just going to leave me on the couch all night?" She let out a small laugh to show she was joking.

Shaggy just shrugged a little, "Like, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, I guess I should head to bed." Velma reasoned as she stood, folding the blanket, "Good night, Shaggy, and thanks."

The lanky youth blinked, "Thanks for what?"

Velma laughed some, heading for the stairs as she answered, "For being such a good friend."

As Shaggy watched the girl disappear up the stairs he couldn't help but notice that for some reason her answer had left him a little disappointed. The word friend rested uneasily in his mind, though he wasn't exactly sure why. He'd known Velma for years now, and never thought of her as anything more than a friend, so why should it bother him now?

With a sigh he sat on the couch, soon joined by his faithful companion Scooby Doo, who gave him a curious glance, "Rwhat's wrong, Raggy?"

"Oh…nothing, old pal." Shaggy began, not really sure how to approach the subject of his changing feelings for Velma. Of course, he was saved from further interrogation from Scooby when he caught site of the crumbs stuck on the dog's maw, "Scooby Doo! Like, those aren't crumbs from my burgers, are they?"

He went to the fridge, and no surprise, found a takeout bag with only half of a burger left where six had started out. The dog gave a sheepish laugh, and dismissed himself, bolting for the bedroom, "Night, Raggy!"

* * *

_And, that's the end of chapter 2. I know it's not the best, and Scooby is WAY out of character, but hey, like, why let it worry me too much. The story isn't really about Scooby; it's about Velma and Shaggy. I may take a while with my next update, I'm afraid I've gotten into a bit of a funk. But, I hope I pull myself out of it soon! Anyhow, ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for your patience! I know this is shorter than the previous chapters, sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, except for Casey.

* * *

Chapter 3: Good Morning

It was quarter past ten when Velma finally woke up with a yawn. She reached to her nightstand and found her glasses, which she promptly placed upon her face. With a slight stretch she glanced out the window. The rain had passed, and the remnants of the downpour were droplets of water that glistened in the sunlight on the surface of the leaves. Her gaze moved to the clock, and she noticed for the first time how late she had slept. Usually the intelligent girl was up by seven.

"Jinkies!" She gasped, climbing from her bed and rushing to the bathroom. She stripped off her orange nightdress and turned on the shower. Setting her glasses on the counter near the sink she stepped into the stream of warm water. Despite the warmth of the shower, she shivered slightly, the memory of the previous night playing in her head. The events had so shocked her that she wasn't sure how to respond. She was thankful to have gotten away from the creep, and even more thankful that Shaggy had been there just when she needed a friend the most. With a sigh she closed her eyes, letting the water run over her, and hoping it could wash away the memory of Casey.

After around fifteen minutes, Velma emerged from the shower, and wrapped herself in a fluffy white robe. She placed her glasses once more on her face, and toweled her hair as dry as she could manage. She then brushed her teeth and hair, before going to her closet, and pulling out another of her orange turtleneck sweaters, and a skirt.

Now ready for the day, the sleuth headed down the stairs. She could smell French toast cooking, and guessed that Shaggy and Scooby were probably having a midmorning snack. As she reached the base of the steps and got ready to turn into the kitchen, she heard Shaggy's voice.

"Like, not those Scoob!" The lanky youth scolded his Great Dane, "Those are for Velma, man."

Scooby quirked a furry brow as he looked from the steaming pile of French toast to his best friend. Velma wasn't even awake yet…and though it wasn't unusual for Shaggy to have plenty of food for his friends and himself, the dog usually got to eat first. "Ror Relma?"

"Yeah," Shaggy confirmed, adding the plate of breakfast to a tray that carried orange juice as well, "Like, she's sleeping a lot later than usual...and I thought I'd take her some breakfast in bed!"

"Ruh?" The dog blinked, tilting his head in confusion. Breakfast in bed for Velma? That wasn't something that Shaggy normally did.

"Relax, man! I'll get us some breakfast too! After I take this to Velma," The boy picked up the tray and was heading to the kitchen door when he nearly ran into Velma, who had just entered.

"Um…" Velma blinked as she took the tray from her friend, "Thanks anyways Shaggy, but I'm up now."

"Oh," the boy replied simply, "Well…I thought you might like some breakfast."

Velma blinked; looking from the tray to Shaggy, there was a strange hitch in the boy's voice. "Yeah. I overheard you and Scooby."

"Uh, right." Shaggy laughed, "I knew that."

"Are you alright?" Velma asked, raising a brow. The lanky boy was acting very strangely.

"I'm fine!" He laughed again with a smile, "Really!"

The Great Dane had been watching his two human companions, but shook his head as he gave up on trying to understand what was going on. Instead, the canine turned to the stove, and set about making his own breakfast, since Shaggy was too busy babbling like an idiot to do so.

"How are you, Velms?" Shaggy questioned as he and his friend sat down at the table, "Like, last night was rough, huh?"

"Yeah…" Velma sighed as she poked idly at her French toast, "It was. Thanks again, Shaggy, for being there."

"Like, no problem!" The thin boy responded with a smile, "What are friends for!"

"Right…friends." Velma replied softly. It was good to hear a somewhat normal comment after witnessing Shaggy's odd behavior. Still something in his tone made her even more suspicious that she was missing something.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Once again thanks for your patience! For more information on when I plan to update stories, please check out my website! The link is in my profile.


End file.
